The Artist's Medic
by Chibi-Penguin-Chan
Summary: A murderious medic joins the Akatsuki. DeiOC Rated for language and death.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written the Akatsuki members before, so I apologize if this is OOC. I've also never made my own OC (Akimoto was created by Mustard-Gal), so really this story is basically practice for me. That being said, flames are welcome as long as they point out what is wrong with the story. Critique is extremely helpful now so I can improve.**

**XxX**

Rage. Pure blind rage. Rage like she had never experienced before. Anger she knew well, anger she could control. She'd been hurt before, but she'd also been happy. But rage and joy were two things she'd never felt. Until now.

Everything fiber of her being seemed to want nothing more than to lash out at him. To break him in every way possible. Every bad experience, every negative thought concerning him, all of it was resurfacing. Every cruel word, every painful blow, every single time he had ever made her want to get as far away from him as possible was coming back to her memory now. She was having flash back after flash back all of them going so fast she could hardly tell what memory was which, but one thing was constant. Hatred. Hatred towards the man she had just walked away from. But just because the door was slammed she could still hear him.

"You disrespectful little bitch," he'd yelled.

Her knees were shaking, her hands were clenched and if she didn't loosen her grip soon she'd draw blood. But she didn't care. The only thing she cared about now was hurting that man. And they wondered why she refused to call him dad.

"He makes your kaa-san happy," they had told her. That was a lie. That was a lie and she knew it. That bastard had made her family's life a living hell. Everyone else was blind. Blinded to the problems he was still causing. How could they not see that he was evil?

That is why he needed to die.

It was the only logical solution. It was the only thing that could be done to stop the growing terror that haunted her life. She was done being pushed around. Done being the weak little girl everyone seemed to think she was. She was frightened most of her life, terrified of what that man would do to her and her siblings if she messed anything up. But now… now she was done being frightened. She wanted revenge. She wanted to make him feel the pain that he had put her though. She would make his last few moments hell for the lifetime of trepidation she had to live by.

She would kill the Mizukage.

It would be better for everyone. With him gone her nii-san would take control of Kirigakure and the people would be much better off. Her kaa-san and imouto-chan would be safe from his horrible wickedness. And she would be free from all that he had done to her. Her life might finally be normal; maybe she could even get some of her self esteem back over time. Kirigakure would be a much better place.

She would have to be careful about his death. The thing she wanted most at the moment was to simply beat him until he could no longer harm anyone again, but she knew that wasn't possible. He was stronger than her and she knew it. He also knew all of her jutsus; he could easily avoid them, and send her to prison.

Poison wouldn't work either, for even though she could probably find a way to either make one or find someone who would make it for her, there was too much of a risk. The maids often took the leftovers home with them and fed them to their own families. She wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she had taken the lives of some innocent workers simply for revenge on someone else. And what if the bastard decided to share his food with one of her siblings or her kaa-san. She wouldn't hear of it.

While he was sleeping? Iie. He had bodyguards in the room while he slept to insure his safety. She would get caught and possibly killed. Even if she was the Kage's daughter, there was no way they would let her survive if she tried to kill the leader of the nation. Besides, he would love a reason to put her to death.

She paced back in forth across her room, thinking hard about some way to put an end to everyone's suffering while still managing to avoid a life sentence.

"Nee-san?" a voice said, causing her to jump in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, rounding on her younger sister. "I had the door locked."

Her sister shifted from foot to foot, "I… ano… I-made-an-extra-key."

_You're anger should be directed at the one who deserves it, _she reminded herself before she could lash out at her sibling. _She hasn't done anything wrong, you're already angry._

"What do you need?" she said, forcing to keep her voice calm and level.

"Kaa-san sent me, she told me to tell you that the piano is tuned now and you need to go practice."

"Hai, arigato."

She left the room, making sure her sister also left before heading down the hall. She was already halfway through the song when she got the idea. She quickly began setting up her trap.

**XxX**

"Mizukage-sama," she said, glaring at him. "There's something wrong with the piano, kaa-san wanted you to look at it."

The man rose from his seat, muttering about how he was going to fire the person who was supposed to have fixed the wretched instrument in the first place.

She followed closely, the whole time mentally going over her plan again and again to make sure nothing went wrong. _Calm down, _she told herself. _If you seem panicked he'll think something is going on and be on alert. But don't seem happy. If he thinks you've already forgiven him then he'll _know _something is going to happen. _

It was strange, she had never realized just how old the man in front of her was. But now that she really looked at him, it finally dawned on her. The small amount of hair he had left was now faded and grey, he didn't walk entirely upright, instead was hunched over a bit. His leg seemed to be bugging him, for there was a slight limp when he walked. She wondered how she could have missed it before. This was an old man. And she was plotting to murder him? What kind of person was she?

_But think about everything he's done to you. Remember every tear he made kaa-san shed. Don't forget every time you couldn't get to sleep because imouto-chan was crying in the next room from something he said to her. Old or not, this man is evil._

"What exactly is the problem?" his voice cut her out of her inner pep talk.

"One of the keys isn't working."

As he was bent over trying to find the source of the problem, she grabbed the wire she had ripped out and flung it around his neck. Pulling on it with all her strength the Mizukage began to turn different shades of blue, all the while cursing himself for letting his guard down.

He was near his final breath when he managed to scream out something that made the girl's blood run cold.

"GUARDS! ITS MISAKI!"

Shinobi rushed into the room just in time to see the girl standing over the now dead leader of Kirigakure. "You murdered Mizukage-sama," the head guard said, as he signaled to the other guards to close in on her.

"Nee-san!"

She heard her sister cry out as she used the wire still clutched in her hand to whip a guard near her left and run for the exit.

"Nande nee-san?"

She didn't answer, she just fled.

She knew the castle well, and finding an exit wouldn't be hard. However, she hadn't planned on being found out. Even worse, when she pictured her victory over step-father she saw herself has a hero of sorts. But now she was found out and wanted. She had no plan for this.

She didn't pack anything to hide before hand, and then grab last second so she would have something when she left. Worse yet, she didn't even know where she was going.

But she ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her destination was unknown to her, but she did know that she needed to get away from the danger that surely awaited her at her former home.

She ran for days, hardly sleeping for fear of being found. She wasn't sure how long she was on the run before she met _him _but time seemed to stop once she did. Never had she been more terrified than at that moment. He was looking strait at her, his face void of any emotion, and his red eyes seemed to look right through her. There was no point in pretending to be brave, she was positive he would see through any charade she put on. But she couldn't run, she couldn't scream, she just stood there, paralyzed with fear as he walked towards her.

"You're to come with me," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Being face to face with Uchiha Itachi was frightening whether you were an ally or not. And when you don't know which one you are, it gets even worse. It didn't help that the girl was simply terrified of anyone anyway.

"It was a command that I take you to headquarters. If you don't agree to come I'm ordered to kill you. Though I don't know why he would choose you."

She didn't argue, didn't say anything, just lowered her head and nodded to the ground. Fear kept her from defending herself. At least that's what she was going to convince herself. It was fear of the Sharingan Heir; not her belief that what he said was true.

"Keep up." He said simply, before jumping into a tree above him. The girl followed, never once saying a word.

**XxX**

"What's she like, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked as his partner entered the hideout, his traveling companion absent.

"Quiet."

"What a nice change…" Kisame muttered to Itachi's retreating back. "Where is she?" he asked suddenly, realizing that their new housemate was absent.

"She was supposed to keep up. If she couldn't, she doesn't belong in Akatsuki."

Kisame sighed; they were under orders to make sure she made it to the hideout safely. The young woman had somehow managed to have Kirigakure put a high price on her head. Leader had not told them much, just that she was to be kept safe for the time being.

Itachi, he had noted, didn't seem pleased at all at his assigned escort mission.

"A waste of our time." He had called it, but didn't argue with Leader. Kisame had simply shrugged and watched Deidara strangle Tobi for reasons he did not yet know.

But that had been a few days ago, and now Itachi was supposed to have returned with the girl with him. Yet, he was alone. "Could you at least tell me what she looks like?" Kisame called out, walking down the hall he had seen is partner walk down.

"Green eyes. Black hair, in a braid." Shaking his head, Kisame turned and walked out the door that Itachi had entered, ready to go searching for Leader's ordered houseguest.

"I've never seen her before, un."

"Is she a trespasser, Deidara-senpai?"

"Iie," a timid voice said. "I was following Uchiha-sama."

"And why aren't you now?" Tobi asked.

"I… lost sight of him. He sped up when he got near here and I wasn't expecting it. I was being foolish."

"She must be the one Leader sent Itachi-san after!"

"We don't know that, and letting her in could be dangerous, un." Deidara said in annoyance. "Don't assume things so quickly, Tobi."

"She's who she says she is," Kisame spoke. "Itachi-san got back just a minute ago, and vague as his description was, she fits it."

"Kisame-san when did you get here?" Tobi asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let her pass."

"Arigato Kisame-sama," the girl said quickly before walking into the hideout, her head down to avoid eye contact with anyone.

"What was her name, un?

"Nakamura Misaki," Kisame answered.

"Why is she here, un?"

"Because Leader told us to keep her alive and bring her here."

"She seems overly scared, un."

"Hai, she does."

"Who's making dinner tonight," Tobi asked, losing interest in the conversation at hand.

**XxX**

She decided she didn't like this place. Given, she wasn't too fond of _any _place, but this was different. She really _hated _this place. It was plain, dark, way too large, and there were no windows. She wasn't claustrophobic; she just liked windows. It wasn't that big of a request to have a window in a room. She didn't have one in her old house either… and she despised that place as well. This place wasn't off to a great start.

She noted that the bed had one blanket on it, and it too was the same colorless shade as the rest of the room. She didn't like it.

A knock at the door stopped her from giving into the urge to throw something against the wall simply for the sake of seeing it break and make a mess in the sickeningly clean living quarter. It was the man that looked like a fish… what was his name? She was sure it started with a 'K', and she had even said it… so had the blonde man. What was it? It would seem rude not to remember a simple name.

"Hoshigaki Kisame," he introduced himself to her relief has he entered the room, carrying a robe identical to the one he was wearing.

"Nakamura Misaki," she responded. He nodded to her before setting the robe onto the bed.

"I'm sure it won't fit," he said glancing at her. "Demo, not wearing it could prove fatal. If you are to be a true member, Leader will get you one your size. If not, you might be sent on your way."

She looked like she was about to say something, but kept her silence. Instead she nodded once to show she understood, not looking at the shark man.

"Your forehead protector," he continued, holding out his hand. She touched the cold metal on it before untying it from around her neck and handing it over. She closed her eyes so she didn't have to witness what she knew was going to happen. A sharp clang was heard and she flinched before she accepted her new title and took her forehead protector back. She ran a finger across the gash now running through the symbol of her former homeland.

"We match now, Hoshigaki-sama." She muttered, noting that he was also from Kirigakure by the mark on his own damaged headband.

"And why is that?"

She didn't need to ask to know what he meant. "What I did will put an end to the suffering of my family. If that means I'm missing-nin, so be it."

Kisame noted that although it was noble thing to do, she didn't seem too proud of herself. She had, in her mind, done something heroic even if it cost her, yet her tone of voice was still rather small and frightened. She didn't seem to regret doing what she did, but rather believe her words. She didn't think it was worth it. He looked her over. While her clothes were dirty from the travel, they seemed fairly new. Her hands were small and her nails were clipped and filed.

"You were royalty of some sort."

She didn't respond, instead she walked to her bed and lay down, closing her eyes to block out everything around her. Kisame took this as a sign to leave and exited the room.

"What did you find out, un?" he was asked once he turned a corner.

"Nakamura Misaki. Shy, quiet, I'm guessing unsure of herself. Her family seemed to be pretty well off judging by her appearance."

"There's a girl in Akatsuki, un."

"Hai. It should prove interesting."

"Any chance it'll get Itachi-san to lighten up, un?"

"Not a chance."

"Didn't think so, un."

"Want to go train?"

"Can we use Tobi as target practice, un?"

"What'd he do this time?"

**XxX**

**Just a note, this story is post Sasori death (if you couldn't tell already) but pre Orochimaru death. No reason why except that this was written before the latest chapters of manga. **


	3. Chapter 3

**After Deidara-sama's death I swore off Naruto, which is why it took so long for me to update. So any changes in character after Deidara-sama died, I don't know about since I'm refusing to read the manga/watch the anime.**

**XxX**

"It's dinner time Misaki-san!"

The girl jumped at the sudden loud noise, causing her to fall off of the bed she had been laying on. She rubbed her back that she had managed to scrape on something on her way down, "Arigato Tobi-sama," she muttered to the masked man.

He let out a muffled laugh, "I'm not a sama!" he paused for a moment and watched as the girl pulled herself to her feet. "I like you. Do you want to be my friend?"

She smiled at the boy, "Hai, Tobi-san, I'll be your friend."

Tobi let out a cheer and then ran out of the room. Misaki stood and stared at the spot he was standing for a moment before she realized that she didn't know the way to the dining room. "Tobi-san!" she yelled as she ran out of her room, "Tobi-san wait up!"

"For the daughter of a Kage you sure are formal to undeserving people," a voice from behind her said. She turned around, wide eyed, to see a large shark man leaning against a wall behind her.

"Hoshigaki-sama… How'd you know… I didn't tell anyone here."

"You really think I wouldn't know that the Kage from my village was dead? And I hear about it right after we get sent on a mission to go find a girl who's village had put a very high price on her head. I may not be a genius, but even Tobi could figure that one out.

"I… don't know what you're talking about Hoshigaki-sama."

He studied her for a moment, "Well then you won't care that Mizukage's son has taken over office."

A small smile broke over her face, "Means absolutely nothing to me."

"I'd offer to give you a tour, but since you agreed to be Tobi's friend, I'm sure he'll want the honors." He smirked, "but I'd be glad to show you where Tobi is."

Her smile got a bit bigger, "Arigato Kisame-sama." He nodded and began walking down the hallway that she assumed led to the dining room. Sure enough after a bit of a walk he led her into a room with a large table with different plates of food (all of which looked to be burnt to some degree).

"Misaki-chan! There you are! Why didn't you follow Tobi?"

"You took off running… I didn't see which way you went…" she answered, sounding apologetic. "Kisame-sama had to give me directions."

"Oh," the masked man said. "Well then Tobi shall give you a tour of the entire hideout later!"

"You can't do that, un!" said a blonde man who Misaki hadn't noticed. "She's not a member; you can't go showing her where everything is!"

"But Deidara-senpai, she's Tobi's _friend_. Tobi has to be a good boy and show her everything."

Deidara was about to argue back, but Kisame cut him off, "Let him. If she doesn't make it, Leader-sama will just kill her."

"Kill me?!" Misaki exclaimed, her voice higher than it usually was. "But I didn't even want to join here in the first place! And now if I don't join I'm going to get killed?!"

"It's the Akatsuki," Deidara said, his voice hard and bitter. "What do you expect? You don't always get a choice if you join."

"We have all the members we need," Kisame said. "Which means you won't be a full member anyway, so there's nothing to really worry about. Leader-sama most likely plans on having you do something for the organization instead of actually being one of us."

"Maybe she can be Tobi's subordinate!" said Tobi happily, completely oblivious to the tension in the air. "That would be so great, Tobi would have gone from working for Zetsu-san to having someone work for him!"

Deidara threw a pair of chopsticks at the back of his head. "Sorry Deidara-senpai, I almost forgot to introduce you, no wonder you're so angry!" This time he threw a cup at his head, but Tobi had walked over to his newest friend in time that it missed and instead bounced off the wall. "Misaki-chan, this is Deidara-senpai, he's an artist, but his art is kind of scary," Deidara gave him a death glare, "And Deidara-senpai, this is Misaki-chan, she's Tobi's friend!"

"It's nice to meet you Deidara-sama," Misaki said, bowing politely. Deidara nodded at her before grabbing another pair of chopsticks to finish eating. "Deidara-sama… is your hand ok? You're holding it strangely."

"Misaki-chan, come see Tobi's room!" said Tobi suddenly, dragging the girl away. "It's ok to come with me, Tobi's a good boy!"

**XxX**

Two days later

**XxX**

"Is she here?" Leader's rainbow-y hologram asked.

"Hai," Itachi answered. "She managed to keep up."

The hologram nodded, "Somebody bring her in here then."

"Tobi will do it!" the hyperactive man said before running out of the meeting room to fetch his new friend, excited to not only introduce her to Leader-sama, but to be out of the room for the first time in over an hour. He just wasn't good at staying still for that long.

"Misaki-chan, this is Leader-sama! He wants to talk to you," said Tobi as he walked back into the room, his dark haired friend following behind him nervously.

"Our members have been dieing lately," Leader said calmly. "And I believe that if we had a medic at the base they might live a bit longer." Misaki nodded, too afraid to speak. "My sources have told me that you have recently left your village where you were training to be a medic. Is this true?"

"Hai," she said, amazed at that she managed to say something in a normal tone.

"Then you shall have a trial period here, if we find that you are suitable than you will be allowed to stay."

"And if I'm not I'll be killed," she muttered to herself.


End file.
